A Moment To Remember BEG Ga-In
by SparkShan517
Summary: After knowing that one of his favorite was a guest, Nelson tagged along just to see Ga-In. But, she gave her fan much more than he expected.


Well, I travelled all the way from Puerto Rico to Los Angeles just to accompany my friend to a convention called "K-Con", and I only got convinced since well, Ga-In from Brown Eyed Girls was going to be there with her group as well. What? I blame her for making me slightly obsessed with Ga-In... Though, she's attractive, has a very nice voice and I personally find her music very enjoyable. We simply arrived at our destination and did the long, stressful and hellish process of getting out. –"Well, at least we'll have some fun. Did you also bring your lightsticks?" Shan, my friend I had to go with asked me, almost serious, but there was something a bit off. –"Oh yeah, I got them, even yours... Something wrong?" –"Nah, it's nothing, just my first time traveling alone, and going to such a big event as K-Con. That's all." Replied with bits of confidence, as our taxi came and helped us out with our luggage.

–"Finally, about damn time we got here, I need some rest." I sighed exhausted as we walked in and immediately flopped and laid down in our beds. –"Yeah... In two more days, it's K-Con, baby~." Shan said as she gave a few little kicks in the air. –"Stupid gaki." I smacked her lightly in her forehead and she slapped me in return. Eventually, I turned around and sat up in my bed, and just thought little things, ending up sleeping.

–"KYAAAAA! OH MY GOD!" And that, disturbed my sleep. –"Would you be more quiet?!" Sitting up again, with a pretty pissed face, I snapped. –"Geez, sorry for waking you up, Nelson McSnappyPants. Don't blame me for bumping into two of the most gorgeous people in the whole world. Gosh, I was too lucky they accepted when I asked for a selfie with them!" –"Don't tell me, was it one of your guy biases? Which one?" –"Puh-lease, it was Narsha and Miryo... Though, it'd be nice if it was one of the members of BTS... Rap Monster and Suga... I could die happy!" Like that, she just began doing wierd faces, shake her hands and arms and flung her limbs until squealing. It was annoying, but I was curious when she mentioned Narsha and Miryo. –"Did you see Je-A or Ga-In?" –"Nope... I asked them about those two, but they told me Ga-In was going around the place with their manager and Je-A was shopping. Miryo and Narsha were eating when I saw them." –"Hmm. Alright. Well, I guess I'll go eat or order something." –"You choose." –"I guess I'll be going on my own." –" 'Kay, eat well." And I was gone.

I looked around for at least one empty table, the dining room was full around the time I was there, fortunately, I found a nice spot and I made my way there. Starting to eat my pasta, I looked up for a moment, looking around, since I felt someone staring at me. After seeing no one looking at my direction, I decided on finishing my meal. I got up from the table and walked away, but with having my mind "out of my body", I didn't realized I bumped into someone; clattering, breaking and liquids and food spilling and dirtying the once clean floors. –"어! 미안해요! I'm so sorry!" For a moment, I recognized the voice and snapped. –"No, no, no, it's my fault, I wasn't looking!" I apologized as well while I bent down and cleaned the mess, I didn't dare to look up to her, I simply managed to clean most of the spilled food while a staff member came up to us and asked if he could help, Ga-In, simply replied: –"Yes, please." It was a plain phrase, but her tone, was... I don't even know how to describe it. When I got up, I met her concerned face. –"Are... you okay?" Son Ga-In. Right there. Right in front of me, looking at me directly at my eyes with such genuine concern and kindness that in just matter of seconds, I felt my ears and cheeks heating up. –" U-Uh... of... c-course..." –"아, 기뻐요... I'm glad. Are you hurt or anything?" —"No, n-no, I'm all good." She soon nodded with a smile, it was so perfect. I wish I could simply hug her tight, but self-control, I must keep it. After her manager came up to us and I gave my apology to him, I left as fast as I could. I saw her. My ultimate bias, my woman crush, anf the one I'd wish to be with if she wasn't an idol and so old... but age is just a stupid number. And I'm slowly turning into a ssasaeng. I thought, unlocking the door of the room both me and Shan shared, entering, I just saw her dancing to "Abracadabra"... and she HAD to sing all of their parts. –"Oh hi, wanna join me?" –"No thanks, I'm not a dancer, you know that." –"Aww... Nelson got no jams." –"Y'know what, fine! Just three songs. And make sure they're simple and not too girly." –"...dude, in K-pop, there is no such thing as 'simple', unless it's Crayon Pop, A-Pink or any other girly girl group." –"Well... dammit."

Today was the day. We gave a few laps around the place, it was huge. I never thought so many people were so into this type of thing, it's interesting. Shan just fangirled, spazzed and cried. She bought a heckton of albums and merchandise, no wonder I had to buy all the food. We took some pictures with the guest idols that showed up, it was pretty cool. Night came and it was the concert that they were announcing for so long, we put away the things we bought at the hotel and came back as soon as possible; VIXX made the intro with a few of their songs, I enjoyed "Error". Other artists and groups performed: solos, collaborations, ect. After some time, it was all silent for a moment, "Guilty" started playing so loud, that with the mix of screaming and fanchants, I just unwittingly went along. Focusing on Ga-In's movements and voice, I started to get all heated. The song finished, and all the lights were off. Some groaned in complaint, while others were muttering different things, "Paradise Lost" began to sound softly, a dim spotlight hovered over Ga-In, as she started singing, but there was something oddly different, her tone was far more... tempting, I would say. _It's part of her performance, she's not doing that on purpose._ I stared at her for so long, that well, I wasn't even sure that she was looking back at me; with a smirk on her face, wide enough to make her eyes squint to an eye-smile, all of it to me. Possibly, my face was getting too red, that it was noticeable for her, Ga-In's almond-shaped eyes softening due to seeing the results of her seduction. I wanted to go, but at the same time, I neither wanted to leave Shan alone, or miss the performances by Ga-In or Brown Eyed Girls. In matter of hours, it all ended. –"Waah, it was awesome, don't you agree?" –"Huh? ...Oh, yeah. It was." –"Hmph..." –"What?" -"You're in heat, aren't you?" –"Of course not! W-Why would I be like that... I mean... that would be weird." –"Don't think I know you too well. But well, let's get going, I'm tired..." And like that we went back to our hotel.

 _1:30 a.m. I can't sleep. Dammit, why do I even get like this too easily?_

I couldn't sleep for hours. It's hard to process all that happened. I decided to go for a stroll around the building, I reached one of the balconies and sat in a nearby bench. I sighed as I looked up and blankly stared at the sky, again, I felt someone watching me, I looked around once more and saw what would reassemble Ga-In; before she left, she waved at me with sweet eyes and a small smile. I looked down embarrassed, I felt awkward, but... it was nice. Soon enough I went back in and to my room, sleeping and quickly dreaming about her gaze.

~Ga-In~

It's been some days since we arrived to L.A. And for some weird reason, I just felt attracted to one of the guests of the hotel we're staying at. It feels strange, but I just want to see him up close; as an idol, I can't do so much often. Even though I can date anyone, I just... feel things wouldn't end right, I'll approach him when the chance comes. –"Yah, let's practice real quickly, then we'll take the rest of the day off until the time of the fan-meeting comes, agreed?" Je-A unnie told us all and we agreed with a nod. We spent three hours rehearsing and ended up very well. I spent my hours off by buying a few gifts for friends back in Korea and some more clothes for me, fans recognized me and asked me for autographs or selcas, I gladly accepted them all, our manager came and took us to K-Con, getting us ready for our short performance. I saw him again, and I briefly looked at him, immediately making him all flustered. "귀여워...".

I go to the fan-meeting, and it happens again! I'm having enough of it, already, I really can't take it anymore... but I hold it all in. I swallow it all. After an hour or two, they started signing anything that the fans gave them. I went at random order, but keeping Ga-In for last, it was a bad idea, because once I faced her and gave one of her albums I bought; she opened it, wrote some things and gave it to me with a devious smile. At the moment, I had to leave. Somehow, I'm too scared to see what's inside, but my curiosity took over and so I inspected the insides... I couldn't believe my eyes.

 ** _"Meet me when the fan-signing is over, I'll be somewhere where only you can see me._**

 ** _-Love,_** ** _선가인_** **** ** _"_**

Some hours passed, I walked around halls and rooms, soon to be pulled to a dark room and be thrown to a couch there. I see a slight silhouette of someone being right in front of me, soon sitting on my lap without any hesitation and the lights were on. She was close. Too close. Looking at me too intensely, close of being desperate. –"You made me wait for too long. I even thought you wouldn't come." –"A-At least I'm here..." –"Heh, true." Ga-In replied with a grin, running her hands on my neck, shoulder and cheeks, all of it making me shudder. She's possibly enjoying it all too much. –"I really envy the girl you're with. It's not fair." She laid her head on my shoulder, even if I wanted to explain that, Ga-In wouldn't let me, she started leaving trails of bites and licks on my neck, making me flinch since nobody never did such thing on me. But I fell for it, a pleased gasp just escaped me, though I thought she wouldn't listened to it, I was wrong. Too wrong. It was quick, the cold air that surrounded the room gave me goose bumps, I looked up to Ga-In, and she was looking at every single detail about me. –"Why... are you looking at me like that?" –"Can't you tell? It might seem soon and strange, but, I'm interested in you." She pressed her forehead on my forehead, our breaths mixing in as Ga-In leaned in and pressed her lips on mine. Slowly moving until she might have thought I got used to the pace, surprising me, she tugged on my hair harsh enough to make my mouth get open and let her tongue swirl and tease around. Some slight creaks and muffled groans from both of us is all that could be heard. I never laid a finger on her, but I couldn't help but to hold her closer and tight to me, leaving few small marks due to my fingernails digging on her flawless and pale skin, she didn't mind it, we kept on. Tugging, ripping, biting was all we did until both of us were exposed to the other, the shameless vibe that I could perceive from Ga-In was very noticeable, I might be perverted myself, but she topped me in such terms. More trails of wet kisses were all over me, her soft hands touching and pinching in many places. Tilting my head back, I grabbed her and made her sit on my lap, the top of my shaft poking her warm and humid entrance, I slowly moved her around, not even letting myself get in. –"하지... 하지마..." Jackpot. –"Not going to happen." I muttered as Ga-In looked down and whimpered, my fingers lightly pressing on her nub, earning a few little moans, but it was enough. Without thinking, I rammed myself into her, closing my eyes shut while we sighed pleasingly in sync; holding her arms down, Ga-In began moving by herself. With my grip tightening, her pounding became more constant, unwittingly thrusting my hips up whenever she came down. I pulled her in for another kiss, putting my weight against her, I made her lay on the couch we were, soon enough I started pushing in more, hungrily biting on Ga-In's thick lips as she would hold onto my shoulders as if she would fall if she let them go. Her chest bounced, but due to her holding me close, her body shook. Even if the room was cold, our heat managed to make us sweat, it was blissful. There wasn't much noise coming out from any one of us, but the moment was enjoyable. What felt like an eternity, we both closed shut our eyes; clenching my jaw as a muffled grunt was all I could let out as my release spread in Ga-In. I kept going just for her, her inner walls tightening until she arched her back, her juices gushing out and mixing in with mine, I collapsed on her chest. –"…Thank you… for accepting this, even if it was… too quick." Ga-In whispered in-between gasps, hugging me as a weak smile was plastered on her face. I replied with a snuggle, we stayed close and quiet for so long. The company we gave to one another was satisfying. I was happy. She was too. Long after that, we agreed in one thing… that even in a distance, whenever she was an idol or not, I'd always be with her.

~Das Ende~


End file.
